So Simtastic
by lickmyleeks
Summary: Melody is a regular teenager living in the folkloric town, Moonlight Falls. But her world is slowly crashing.. How can she save herself from crashing down with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Today was the day.**

_She thought._

**Nothing can go wrong.**

* * *

**Her Background**

_Melody Lynn was a shy, socially awkward teenage girl who held an amazing talent towards music. She could play any instrument she picked up. She could also sing very well. Her lifetime wish was to become a rock star; nothing could get in her way._

_She lives in Moonlight Falls, the town of folklore. Her whole family is supernatural, except her. She's just a regular human being.  
__Melody had a single mother who is a vampire, a little brother who was a werewolf, a big brother who was also a vampire, and a cat. Her mom is a natural cook; she cooks the best meals with the best quality. Her lifetime wish was to become a five-star chef. She works at the Bistro, so she's not far from it, but she's just a waiter. She just started a couple of days ago. Her little brother who was just a toddler, Toby, loved the outdoors and was very artistic and creative. Her kitty, Harold, was an adorable little munchkin. He was adventurous, playful, and friendly. Her big brother, Jason, just turned into a young adult a couple of days ago. Jason is very family oriented, nurturing, but ye__t very rebellious. His lifetime wish was to be surrounded by family.__ Melody and Jason were best friends. They came to each other for everything when they were growing up; they were inseparable._

_Her dad, who was a werewolf, left when she was just a child, right after Toby was born. The last memory Melody has of her dad was him and her mom arguing. They never got along. Her dad was a mean-spirited, grumpy old man. He hated children. But yet, he had three with her mom. Melody never understood that. But they were arguing about the bills, no one had enough simoleons to pay it. Her dad was blaming it on the kids, where they have "too many" and how she didn't have a fulltime job then. But he didn't even have a job then, so Melody never understood why he was blaming her mom. That day, her mom screamed at the top of her lungs, "LEAVE!" Melody had never heard her mom so angry before. It was the first time she ever raised her voice. Then all three children, Jason (who was a teenager), Toby (who was just a baby), and Melody (who was just a child) watched their dad leave. That was the most painful memory she has._

* * *

**Her Story**

It's Monday morning, tomorrow her big brother will be leaving to go to Sims University. Melody can't shake this thought. Her best friend was leaving and she won't see him in a long time. She's proud of Jason, but she just doesn't want him to leave. He's one of the biggest things in her life. He was going for the Fine Arts degree, just like Melody wants to go for when she ages up.

Melody finally gets out of bed and takes a shower, getting ready for school. She shuffled herself down to the kitchen to find that her mom made her famous apple pancakes. It was a great way to start the morning. Before she could grab a plate and sit down, Jason came running to her and gave her the biggest hug. He was happy, excited for tomorrow. Melody was glad to see him so happy, but would he miss her as much as she would miss him? She smiled at her brother, him smiling a beautiful smile right back. Then they both find a seat at the table and sit down and eat. Little Toby starting screaming, he was finished with his food and he couldn't sit still. So their mother took him out of the high chair and sat him down with his toys. After about fifteen minutes, they finish their food and clean up.

"You need to hurry up," her mother said, "you're going to be late to school."  
"Calm down mother, the bus isn't here yet." Melody said, trying to be polite. She hates being rushed, just like anyone else.  
"Well, you didn't finish your homework yet, so you can at least try to do that until it arrives."  
Melody sighed, "Fine.."

She sat back down at the table, pulling her homework out of her inventory. Jason comes and sits beside her, trying to cheer her up.

"What are ya so gloomy about? I want to see that beautiful smile of yours!" He said.

Melody sighed again, "Well.. You're leaving tomorrow and then it'll be just me, Toby, and Mom. It won't feel like home without you."

Jason said soothingly, "Dear, I'll be back. It just will be for a while. I'll call everyday if you want me to. I don't like the thought of leaving you either, I just have to start out my life somehow. If ya get what I'm saying. If I get a degree, I can get a really good job, and then I'll be able to take you to places that we never could before. I'll have enough simoleons to help mother pay the bills. Melody, when you grow up, go to Sims University, then get some hard-earned simoleons, wouldn't you want to help her pay the bills? Then if you have kids, you can take them out to do things and make memories you can never forget."

Melody thought about this, she never really considered his lifetime wish, to have many kids, and she didn't even really thought about helping her mother with the bills. _I'm a horrible daughter and a terrible sister_, she thought. She couldn't help of thinking how selfish she had been. She didn't want him to leave, but he's going to do great things for us..

"I'm sorry.. I never really thought about it like that.. I feel so selfish. I didn't want you to leave me. I didn't think about how you were planning on supporting mom." She said quietly, trying to get the words out.

"Mel, it's okay. I'm just trying to explain to ya that this is important to me. But don't forget that I'll miss you too. Even though I'll be far away, you can call me and tell me how you're doing, or if you had a bad day. Melody, I'm here for you. **I love you**."

Their mom came in the kitchen to tell Melody that the bus was here. And to tell Jason that he needs to tell his friends goodbye before he leaves.

Melody gets on the bus and sits with her friend, Serena. They have been best friends since last year. Serena is over emotional, family oriented, and musical with a wicked sense of humour. They've always been there for each other ever since they met. Serena's lifetime wish was to be a zombie master; she's a witch.

"What's wrong? Something's really got you down.." Serena asked.

"It's nothing," Melody said, "just had a rough morning."

"Oh? Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Well, my brother's leaving tomorrow to go to the university, and it won't be the same without him.."

Serena paused for a moment, a little shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to say anything, I didn't really want to think about it." Melody answered.

Serena sighed. "I understand. I know this is hard for you, but at least he'll come back. And you can always call or write him if you need to."

Melody remembered what her brother said this morning, _"I'll call everyday if you want me to." _and then his last words before she got on the bus, _"**I love you.**"_

The bus finally pulled into the school, _Everglow Academy and Coliseum_. Serena and Melody went into school, to their first class, english. It's their worse subject. Melody sat by herself while Serena went and sat by her friends. She was too shy to make anymore friends then what she has. She couldn't stop thinking about her brother, _he's leaving TOMORROW._ She doesn't want tomorrow to come, she wants to go back in time where they were always together.  
After that class, she has math, science, then band.

The last bell rang, finally. Her and Serena got on the bus to go home.

"So.. How was your day?" Serena asked. She's always the one to start the conversation.

Melody took a deep breath, "Just like the rest, it was fine."

"Oh.. Well, Wednesday, to get your mind off things, would you want to go to _Varg's Tavern_ with me?"

Melody thought about it, but she doesn't do well with things like that. There would be too many people.  
"I'm sorry, but no. I wouldn't be able to handle it. It would be too crowded.."

"Well I thought I would at least invite you, just to make sure. I want you to know I'm worried about you."

"Thanks Serena, but I'll be fine."

"Alright.."

Melody got off the bus and headed into her home, where her life changed forever.  
Her mom was sitting on the couch, crying. What could have happened? She sat down next to her mother and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Mom, what happened?"

Her mother could barely talk, the only thing she could manage to get out was, "Y-your b-brother... is.." she hiccupped, "is.. dead.."

Melody's world came crashing down. She hoped she was dreaming, so she could wake up from this horrible nightmare. She **NEVER** wanted to hear those words. Why did this happen to her?  
"Wha.. What happened?" Melody's whole face was covered with tears. WHY HER?

Her mom looked up at her, she's been crying for hours, "It's my fault.." she started crying harder, "I was cooking a-and.. the stove caught on fire and he was next to it.. He caught on fire and I couldn't extinguish him in time. It's my fault.."

"Mom," she managed to get out, "it's not your fault. It's no one's fault.."

"If I was being more careful.. or paying more attention.."

"Mom stop. It's not your fault. You did everything you could.. It's no one's fault."

They just kept crying until they couldn't anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Please read it and let me know what you think! If you want, leave suggestions on how my story should turn out from here. Tell me what you think Melody should do next!

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Melody strummed the last chord on her guitar. She couldn't believe what all has happened the past couple years. Her mom tried to kill herself by drowning in a pool. There was a top covering the pool and her mom was in it. She couldn't bare thinking it was her fault. Melody wasn't at school for about a week after her brother died. She was so depressed. It was her best friend. She lost her best friend. Her little brother, Toby, aged into a child just last year. When he understood what had happened, he was sad. Toby didn't have many memories with Jason, so he wasn't as depressed as his mother or Melody. Their mother took it the hardest.

After Melody put down the guitar, she took her keyboard out and started working on that skill. It helps taking her mind off of things. She was in Jason's old room, recollecting the memories she had in the past with him. His bed was in the middle of the room, next to it a nightstand. The nightstand had a lamp and a photograph on it. The photograph was his family. Melody, Toby, Jason, their mother, and their father. It was the only photo in the house with all of them together, happy. That was before their father left, when Toby was just born. Above his bed was another picture, it was him and his girlfriend. Her name was Tris, a werewolf. She was gorgeous. Melody has only heard from her maybe two times since Jason died. They used to be so close, but she understood that his death was unexpected and most likely the worst thing to ever happen. No one's barely talked about anything since his death. He was like the heart of the town; he knew everyone and talked to everyone. He was really friendly. When Jason died, it's like the town went with him.

* * *

Her mother yelled, "Melody! The bus is here!"

"Alright I'll be down there in a minute!" She yelled back.

She rushed down where the bus was awaiting her. Serena's sitting where they usually sit. Melody gets on the bus and sits next to her.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" Serena asked, hoping she would feel better.

"The same as always.." Melody answered.

"Is there anything I can do for you? It's killing me to see you like this.."

"Is there anyway you can make my family happy again? That's all I want.. Either my brother back or happiness.. Either will work."

Serena thought a moment, her witch senses are kicking in. "Well I can make a Potent of Bliss for your family. It only works for a couple of hours though.. But it'll at least give you that long of happiness. I'm working on honing my alchemy skills. I'll do it if you want me to."

Melody really considered this, "Would you really do that for me? I'd love it if you could."

"Of course." She said relieved.

The bus pulled into the school. They got off and got inside the school quickly, it was starting to rain.

As Melody rushed in the school, she accidentally bumps into a person. She looked up, her face was red from embarrassment. She didn't want to make a scene in front of anyone. Her eyes finally focused, she noticed she bumped into a guy; _A GUY. _

"I-I'm so sorry.." Melody said softly.

He chuckled, "It's okay. My name is Bryant. What's yours?"

"M-Melody.."

"That's a cute name! What class do you go to next?"

"English w-with Mr. Cooper." Melody was so nervous, her face was blood-red.

"Sweet! I have the same class as you! Do you mind if I walk you to our class?"

"I-I don't mind at all.." She could barely say anything. She was talking in a soft, quiet voice. _He's really cute. _She thought._ Why is he talking to me?_

Bryant had gorgeous brown hair that went a little past his ears, which were perfectly shaped, beautiful blue eyes, and a lot of muscles. He was wearing a university hoodie with loose, ripped jeans with converse shoes. Why was something so beautiful and gorgeous talking to her?

He chuckled with delight, his voice was very soothing and calm. It was perfect. "Well then, let's be on our way. Yeah?" Bryant helped carry her stuff.

As they walk down the hallway, people were glimpsing at Melody. People were actually noticing her for once. She didn't know how to react. Then suddenly she heard his voice,

"Don't look so nervous, they're just jealous of you."

"Jealous.. of me?" Melody was shocked to hear this. Why should ANYONE be jealous of her?

"Well yeah.. you see I've seen you around for a while now.. and some of these girls kind of had it bad for me for a while.. But in all honesty, I only care about you. You've always looked so depressed, it killed me. I think it was a couple of years ago, but you looked depressed and upset about something. I was wanting to try to make you feel better, but I didn't know how to approach you about it. Then you didn't show up at school for awhile.. I got scared. I thought something really bad happened to you. I wouldn't know what I would do with myself if something did happen.."

Melody could not believe what she was hearing. Was he confessing his feelings? Confessing his attraction? Melody didn't know what to say. What could she say? But somehow she managed to get something out.. "Why do you care about me so much? I'm nothing someoneshould be concerned with.."

Bryant suddenly stopped. He faced towards her, his hands on her shoulders. "Melody,** I love you**." It's like time just stopped. He gave her a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody just stood there, shocked. Why did he...

Bryant's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Mel..? I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done that."

Before she knew it, their faces were close. She leaned in and kissed him back. Now he was shocked, but he was also pleased.

He spoke again, "We should probably get to class now." He grabbed her hand and started walking towards their class.

Melody's mind was racing. She could not stop thinking. _What's going to happen next? What are we going to do now? Am I finally going to be happy? What's going on?_

When they got inside their classroom, they took a seat beside each other. This took everyone by shock, even Melody. She thought he would sit with his friends. His friends were staring at them. By the time everything got settled, class started.

All of the sudden, a note landed on her desk. It was from Bryant, sitting next to her. She opened it cautiously. It read:

_Melody,  
__I've been waiting to say this to you for a while now. I've always liked you. Even in elementary school, you caught my eye. I remember how happy you were back then. It made me happy. But now I've noticed something. You've been depressed lately and I want to know why. It's seriously KILLING me. You are an amazing girl who deserves to be happy, no matter what. I want to try to make you smile again, but I first need to know what has been bothering you.. Please tell me.. You can always trust me. I promise you can. I love you Melody. I love you so much. You can't imagine how many times you run across my mind a day. I worry about you so much.. Please let me be here for you._

Melody didn't know what to say back. Should she tell him about her brother? How much can she tell him? Melody can tell he really cares. But she doesn't know how much she can trust him now, even though he said that.. She decided to tell him.

She wrote back:

_Well my brother died two years ago, the day before he was supposed to go to Sims University. And I was upset because I didn't want him to leave me. But then he died that day when I was at school.. He caught on fire and no one extinguished him in time. He was my best friend. Now he's gone forever. My family has been depressed and upset ever since then. My mom even tried drowning herself.. She kept blaming herself because she wasn't paying attention to the stove when he caught on fire.._

Bryant wrote:

_I'm so sorry.. I know that must be awful.. But you can't keep holding onto the pass like that. I know it's hard but you need to learn to let go.. Right now, your brother wouldn't want you sad and depressed because of him. What was your brother's name, by the way? And was he a supernatural?_

Melody wrote:

_Jason Lynn, and yes, he was a vampire._

When Bryant read this, his face went pale. Melody didn't know why, until she read his note.

He wrote:

_Tris is my sister.. _

Melody froze. It had taken her a minute to process that through her mind.

She wrote back:

_How has she been since then, if you don't mind me asking?_

He wrote:

_Just like you.. Depressed. She hasn't dated anyone since. _

As Melody read that, the bell rang.

Bryant was the first to speak, "Who do you have next?"

"Math with Mr. Dandy." Melody answered. She noticed that it was getting easier to talk to him.

"Oh.. I have math with Mrs. Andy. But her classroom is right beside yours! So I can at least walk you there." He said joyfully.

"If you want, that's okay with me."

He took her hand and started walking to their class, he spoke again, "Who do you have after this?"

Melody answered, "After this I have science with Mrs. Vick than band with Mr. Rock."

"Aww.. That means we only have first together."

"Yeah but we can still see each other in the hallways and lunch."

"That's true." They arrived at their classes. "Well we got to split," he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "See ya!"

Melody walked in her class and sat alone again. Now she feels empty. What is this feeling? She's felt it before. Does she miss him?

Serena came in and sat beside her. "Hey, are you and Bryant dating?"

"I'm pretty sure we are.."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Serena yelled. Melody made a hand gesture to get her to lower her voice. "Sorry, I got excited. But hey, Isn't this your first boyfriend?"

"Yeah.. He is.."

"That's adorable, Mel!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

The teacher came in and started class.

Melody wasn't really paying attention in class. She couldn't stop thinking about Tris... Bryant... Jason.. Tris is a beautiful girl. A lot of guys have been crushing on her since then. It must be hard for her.._ I wonder what Jason would do if he saw her like this. _She thought.

About an hour later, the bell rang and dismissed the class. Melody was the last one out. Bryant was waiting on her. They repeated what happened before, walk through the halls holding hands, a kiss goodbye, class starts, class ends, repeat. Melody could get used to this.

**After School**

It was time to go home from an amazing, stressful day.

Bryant walked her to the bus. He spoke, "Do you mind if I come over today?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom would be okay with it." Melody said.

"Alright, can I sit with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. I usually sit with Serena, but one day shouldn't hurt."

"Okay, as long as it's okay with her."

Melody and Bryant got on the bus and sat in front of Serena. Bryant was the first to speak, "So Melody, how was your day?"

"Really confusing."

"Haha, Well I can't blame you.."

Melody didn't respond. She just looked out the window until they got home.

The bus arrived at Melody's house. Her mother's car wasn't there, so she was at work. Melody grabbed Bryant's hand as they got off the bus and didn't let go until they were inside.

This time, Melody was the first to speak, "So.. What do you want to do?"

Bryant began to look around, "Would you mind showing me Jason's room?"

Melody paused and took a deep breath, "I don't mind at all."

"Alright.."

Melody lead the way. Her house is only one story, her mother doesn't have enough money to move into a bigger house. When they walked into Jason's room, Bryant froze. The first thing he saw was the picture of Jason and Tris. He was starting to tear up. Melody didn't know what to do. Should she hug him or comfort him or what? She just picked up her guitar and played a soft tune, one of Jason's favorite compositions that she had learned. Bryant looked over at Jason's nightstand and saw the picture of Melody's family. He viewed it for a while.

He finally spoke, "Wow.."

Melody put down her guitar and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just see how happy Tris and Jason look in the picture.. She doesn't smile like that anymore.."

"I know how you feel.. Nothing's been the same around here without him.." Melody sighed.

Melody's kitty, Harold, came into his room to be loved on. He hasn't received much attention since Jason's death. Everyone's been busy doing their own thing.

Melody reached down and petted him gently. Then she spoke to Bryant, "Are you hungry? I can fix you something. My mom taught me a some recipes."

"Yeah, sure, why not." Bryant sounded depressed. Melody felt bad about for the fact she couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright." She said, walking into the kitchen. "What's your favorite food?" She thought cooking his favorite meal may cheer him up at least a bit.

"Lobster Thermidor." He replied.

"Luckily my cooking skills are high enough to cook that." She got out the ingredients for the lobster thermidor and started fixing it. Bryant went back into Jason's room and started to look around again.

By the time the food was done, Melody's mother came home. She took one step in the house and inhaled deeply. "This is wonderful Mel. I've taught you well." She noticed that Jason's door was open. "Who's in there?"

"Tris's brother." Melody said softly.

Her mother stood there, motionless and expressionless.

Melody's voice broke the silence. "He asked if he could come over today. I didn't see why not. He's been in there most of today. I think he wants to keep looking at Jason's picture of him and Tris."

"Oh.." Her mother was speechless.

Toby finally came home. He was at his friend's house.

Melody called the household to the meal. They all sat at the circular table. No one said a word. Melody couldn't take the silence anymore. She spoke, "So Toby, how was your friend's house? Did you have fun?"

Toby smiled and got excited, "I had SO MUCH fun! We went out and walked his dog and we went to the park and..."

Melody kept listening, but she kept noticing her mother and Bryant sneaking peeks at each other. They were both torn. Melody could feel the tension.

They finally finished their meal and gave the leftovers to Bryant.

Bryant finally spoke, "Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Melody." He said softly. He gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Her mom went into her bedroom while Toby played with his toys he has all over the living room. Melody sighed. She doesn't know what to do anymore. When will things start to look up? When will things get better?

Her phone started ringing. Melody picked it up, it was Serena.

Serena spoke, "Do you still want the Vial of Potent Bliss? I did my research on it, and it lasts for 24 hours. I can make more than one. I have the ingredients for five. If you want more than that, you need to get me the ingredients."

"I need as many as you can make. What are the ingredients?"

"Any Food Ingredient and Red Toadstools."

"I'll be sure to get them to you as soon as possible."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

*click!*

Melody wants to restore everyone's happiness. She'll do whatever it takes.

"Toby, you need to go to bed."

"I don't wanna!" Toby screeched."

"I'll tell you a bedtime story if you want."

"Fine! But only because your stories are the best!"

Toby marched to his room and got under the covers, Melody came in and kneeled beside him.

"Once upon a time, there was this little boy and his baby sister. The boy had the most beautiful eyes his sister has ever seen. They grew up to be best friends. They went everywhere and did everything together. When they grew up, the big brother went to Sims University. His sister missed him a lot, but he made sure to call her everyday. He always told her crazy stories of what happened in class. When he came home with his degree, she was so proud. He was starting his life the way he wanted it. He met this beautiful girl and fell in love. Her eyes twinkled like stars. He could never take his eyes of her. One day, on one of their dates, he finally got on one knee, and tied her shoe."

Toby giggled, "Why would he tie her shoe?"

Melody smiled and chuckled, "He didn't want her to trip. That would be a bad situation. Right?"

"It really would be!" Toby said, still laughing.

Melody continued her story, "When he took her home, he once again got down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. He said, "Sorry about tying your shoe back there, I got really nervous." The girl was so happy. She gave him a kiss and leaped into his arms. She accepted his proposal. They lived happily ever after."

Toby frowned and folded his arms, "Is that it? Is that all the story? I wanna hear the rest!"

"It's getting really late, and you need to sleep. If you're good tomorrow I'll finish the story. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Goodnight Toby."

"Night!"

Melody looked at the clock, _Wow it's 11:00 p.m. all ready. _She headed off to bed. Tomorrow should be fun.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm trying to update as fast as i can. I work on the story every chance i get, so i hope you guys enjoy it:3


End file.
